The present invention relates to shower head and more particularly to a detachable bracket for shower head with improved characteristics.
A conventional bracket for shower head is usually fixed to a predetermined position. The bracket is configured to have a shower head support. Bracket is usually threadedly secured to the wall of bathroom. It is disadvantageous because the height of bracket is not adjustable. This means that user has to adjust the shower head manually or take another position in order to obtain a better showering angle. This is not convenient for bathing. Moreover, it is understood that some persons are tall while some are short. This design really does not relax people at all while taking a shower.
Another conventional bracket for shower head is made height adjustable. In detail, a longitudinal through hole is provided on the bracket. A post is passed through and slidable on the hole. But this is still unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons. Bracket and post are formed integrally and sold as a whole. User is only required to fix bracket on the wall prior to using it. The drawback is that it is required to detach bracket from the wall and replace with a new set of bracket and post once bracket and/or post is malfunctioned. This is not economical. Further, the wall may be damaged during detaching the bracket. Thus improvement exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a detachable bracket for shower head for eliminating the disadvantage of prior art which requires user to adjust the shower head manually or take another position in order to obtain a better showering angle due to the nonadjustable height of bracket. The detachable bracket for shower head of the invention can enable people to enjoy bathing.
In one aspect of the present invention, the detachable bracket for shower head can eliminate the disadvantage of prior art which requires user to detach bracket from the wall and replace with a new set of bracket and post once bracket and/or post is malfunctioned. The detachable bracket for shower head of the invention can save cost, protect wall of bathroom, and effect an environmental design.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.